


Kai Would Be the First to Die in a Scary Movie but This Isn't That Kind of Story

by Koberoo



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Scary Movies, but in a fun way?, its a scary movie au, rated teen and up for language and brief peril, theyre in a scary movie, this happens everytime and i never know how to tag anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koberoo/pseuds/Koberoo
Summary: Kai hears from Brad who heard from someone else that the old mansion on the edge of town is haunted. The gang comes together to investigate and hopefully see a ghost or something supernatural! Lloyd opts out because he's sensible.





	Kai Would Be the First to Die in a Scary Movie but This Isn't That Kind of Story

“You know guys? I’m out. I’m not doing this.” Lloyd took a few steps away from the looming temple and from his group of friends. 

“You’re backing out now? You’ve already come all the way out here.” 

“Well Kai, I just decided that I didn’t want to die in a horrible moldy building tonight. I’m going to go home and watch Trolls.” 

“You’re not gonna die, are you really worried about a ghost killing you?” Jay challenged. 

“I could give a damn about ghosts! I’m worried about tetanus, and lockjaw, and infection! You’re going to breathing whatever musty old bacteria is growing in there. No thanks!” 

“You breathe all sorts of toxins in the city and your own home. When was the last time you checked your air conditioning filter?” Zane asked. Lloyd stopped stepping backwards. 

“Zane why are you even here? You don’t really believe in ghosts, what are you getting out of this stunt?” He shrugged. 

“It sounded fun when Kai suggested it, and I don’t have to worry about airborne bacteria and spores.” He smiled. 

Lloyd looked at the group and shook his head slowly. 

“You guys are insane. Nya? Last chance if you wanna bail?” She shook her head. 

“Nah, I want to kill a ghost tonight.” 

 

Lloyd wished them luck and waved goodbye as he headed home. Kai turned to the group. 

“Okay, so Brad told me that this place is totally haunted. He himself saw a ghost here! Or it may have been a friend of his. Point is there is a confirmed sighting! It’s sunset now so let’s try to find a way in before it gets dark.” They all nodded in confirmation. Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay all started towards the front door, Nya began walking to the side of the building. 

“Nya? The door is this way.” Kai offered sarcastically. 

“I’m just checking it out,” 

 

The temple was tall and symmetrical. It was bigger than it looked from far away. The paint that was once a vibrant yellow had aged and chipped to reveal bleak brown planks. There was still a significant amount of red accent paint for the railing, and door and window frames. A few of the windows had wood planks neatly nailed over the glass. The surrounding vegetation was wildly overgrown, Nya had to take tall steps to navigate it. 

 

“Door’s locked!” Kai called from the front of the house. 

“There’s a broken window back here!” Nya called back. There was a wrap-around porch that the four boys used to walk to the side of the house. As they approached, they watched Nya run through the grass, jump up onto the rail, and then leap up to the first overhanging roof that shades the porch. 

“Really? It’s on the second story?” 

“It’s not like you haven’t scaled higher places, Jay.” Cole said. 

“Oh, getting up is not my issue, I’m worried about if I have to throw myself out a window because a ghost is trying to kill me! I don’t want to break any bones tonight!” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine…” Cole did not sound nor look sure. 

“Careful! There’s a lot of broken glass on the roof!” Each of them promptly climbed up: First Kai and Zane, then Jay and Cole, all of them going into the window once they were up. Cole, being the last, hesitated. 

“What’s up, dude? You alright?” Kai asked. Nya and the others were further in, she was distributing flashlights. Zane insisted he didn’t need one and demonstrated by emitting a high-wattage light from his eyes directly into Jay’s eyes. Nya laughed. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You get a bad feeling when going to a grocery store.”

“You- well… you’re not wrong. Still, this feels like a bad idea.” Kai nodded slowly. 

“Maybe, but, we’re already here, and if shit goes south Nya has my spare car key and she definitely make it out first.” 

“What if someone is living here? And they try to like, murder us because we’re in their home?” 

“They’d also be trespassing so there’s no rules.” Cole didn’t seem to like that answer. “Oh, come on, I’m joking. If someone’s living here obviously we’ll leave or ask them if they’ve seen a ghost or something. I know how to deal with people, Cole.” 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

The interior wasn’t creepy yet, just old and dirty. Everything had a thick layer of dust. Although the exterior hinted at an East Asian architectural influence, the interior was surprisingly european. The window they had climbed through led into what appeared to be a circumambulatory hallway, with a few doors on the interior wall. There was a long credenza down the south hallway with an empty pot next to it, at least relatively empty save for some dead bugs. There was a faded painting at the end of the East hallway, it appeared to be some kind of landscape. 

Kai quickly took off down the south hall, electing to explore more rather than look at the painting. Cole and Zane went down he east hall, curious to see if the hallway went all the way around. Jay and Nya set off to find stairs to the rest of the floors. Kai rounded the corner into the west hall and found more paintings lining the walls. He glanced at them pleased to find that there weren’t any portraits.  _ ‘No eyes to follow me around like some Scooby Doo shit.’  _ He was still worried about what creepy things he might notice the longer he looked so he walked down towards the north hall, finally. Orange sunlight cut through the grimy windows and illuminated a pair of doors on the interior wall. They were fancier than the other doors he’d seen, both doors had beveled paneling and heavy handle door knobs. Kai tried to pull them open but they were locked. 

Cole and Zane came around the corner just then. 

“This doors locked, come help me open it, Cole.” Cole walked over slowly, not enthusiastic about touching any part of this building. As he reached for one of the door handles Kai took a step back. 

“What, you’re not gonna help me?” Cole asked. 

“You don’t think you can open it yourself?”

“You said it was locked.”

“Yeah, so?” 

“I don’t wanna break anything.” 

“And the both of wrenching it open would break it less?” Cole looked back at the door, grabbing both handles. He jostled them a little to gauge how hard to pull, then he wrenched them backwards. Both doors pulled free of their hinges and crashed to the floor. 

“Shit!” Cole leaped back and threw an arm in front of Kai. 

“You both know that doors into bedrooms typically swing  _ into  _ the room, right?” Zane asked. 

Cole glared at Kai, who just looked thoughtful and shrugged. 

“At least it’s open now, let’s just go in.” 


End file.
